The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange
The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange is a TV series based off the web series. Dane Boedigheimer stated in 2010 that he was working with Tom Shepherd to make a pilot in December 2010 on the Partners Project. A TV series was announced in April 2011. The series was produced by Conrad Vernon and written by Tom Shepherd. The show contains all the main characters from the Internet series. A sneak peak aired on May 28, 2012 on Cartoon Network. The show premiered on June 11th, 2012. The only human main character, Nerville, is played by played by Toby Turner. The first 10 episodes were released on DVD March 8, 2013. Lyrics :He's Orange! He has a lot of friends, :They live together on a fruit stand :They have adventures all across the land :And even play in a rock-and-roll band :He's Orange! :Annoying Orange! :He's Orange! :Annoying Orange! :He's Orange! :(Orange laughs) Episodes See Also: List of Episodes Season 1 (2012-2013) # Marshmalia # Captain Blood Orange # Sir Juice-a-Lot # Veggie Zombies # Founding Fruits # Fruit Vengers # Dr. Strange Plum # Bad News Pears # Fruit Plane # The Lords of Fruitbush # Boys vs. Girls # Fruitastic VoyOrange # Escape from the Planet of the Grapes of Wrathes # Follow the Bouncing Orange # Spaghetti West # Welcome to My Fruit-mare # Annoying Cutesie # The Day the Store Stood Still # Generic Holiday Special # Orange Carol # Orange the Red # Orange Belt # When Fruit Ruled the Earth # Pop Star # Fast & fruitious # Trans.fruit.Bots # Cheif executive Orange # Meet the Oranges # Fruit-loose # My name is Orange Season 2 (2013-TBA) On November 8, 2012, Cartoon Network announced a second season for Annoying Orange along with the fifth season for Regular Show and a third season for The Amazing World of Gumball. The season premiered on May 16th, 2013. # Little Foodie Cutie # Island of Dr. Fruitenstien # Orange's Run # Marshmallow Wedding # Orange, James Orange # Avocadotar # Food Carnival! # Fruitdependence Day # Everybody Loves Cabbage # King Coco # The Further Adventures of Sherleek Holmes # Fruitarama # Cereal Killer # Orange Julius Caeser # Armongourdon # Orange Say Knock You Out # The Hungry Fruit Games # Peartergeist # Bat's All, Fruits! # Little Cart Of Scaries # Thanksfornothing Day # Fruitsy the Snowfruit # Shakesparagus Speare # Fruitballs # Clementines Day # Mash of the Titans # Lost Food Pyramid # Meet Banana Monocle # Defending Your Fruit Cart Part 1 & 2 International releases Trivia *Marshmallow's voice sounds deeper in a few of the episodes however, he has always been voiced by Dane Boedigheimer. *On YouTube, Orange has a crush on Passion Fruit, but she doesn't realize this. It is the reverse in the show. *The series introduces different versions of old characters (voiced by different people, with different personalities): such as Apple, Peach, Star Fruit, Squash, and Copper Lincoln as well as introducing completely new characters such as Coconut, and Banana. *In the web series, Pear admitted that he is Orange's best friend in an episode. In the show, he and Orange are good friends; but he denies it in front of everyone, including Orange himself. *Although Apple appears to be a completely new character with his own distinct personality and actor (different to every other apple in the YouTube Series), the episode My name is Orange implies to be the same apple as the one which appeared in the The Annoying Orange, despite that apple clearly having died. This may be explained due to Apple's "South Park Kenny" like ability to resurrect himself from death in every episode. *In the show; Orange is shown to be a bit more serious, mature, smarter, and more heroic than he is on the web series (although he still tends to make annoying puns and insults). *Unlike the web series, this show is more about Orange being heroic or trying to solve problems rather than annoying almost everyone he meets. *According to other sources, Annoying Orange is the 3rd most watched Cartoon Network premiere of all-time, under Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, and Star Wars: The Clone Wars. *The show originally was supposed to have 6 episodes, but it was bumped up to 15 episodes. On November 8, 2012, Cartoon Network confirmed that a second season will start in 2013. The season premiered on March 7, 2013. *This is Cartoon Network's third animation-live action hybrid series. The others were Space Ghost Coast to Coast and Out of Jimmy's Head. *According to Cartoon Network's schedule, they give the show on Mondays at 8:30 PM, Tuesdays at 5:30 PM, Thursdays at 7:30 PM, Fridays at 5:30 PM, a full hour of it at 2:00 PM on Saturdays, and on 2:30 pm and 3:00 pm on Sundays. They do not give the show on Wednesdays. *The show's theme song is a remixed version of Orange's theme song from the video "Annoying Orange: Theme Song Attack!", but the lyrics have changed (except for the chorus) and is more fast paced. *The Whistling Pinwheel also makes a cameo in Founding Fruits. Category:Television series